starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
TIE/ph «Фантом»
|model=TIE/ph «Фантом» (V38)В ''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption истребитель называется "TIE Фантом", а TIE утверждено некоторыми источниками, в том числе и Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Звездолёты и транспортные средства, акронимом "Сдвоенного ионного двигателя" . |class=Звёздный истребитель |cost=365 000 |modifier= |sysmods= |length= |width= |height= |mass= |max accel= |max speed=1490 км/чРуководство по эпохе Восстания |engine= |hyperdrive=Класс 1 |hdrange= |hdsystem=В наличии''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption: Prima Official Game Guide'' |poweroutput= |power= |shield gen=В наличии |hull= |sensor= |target= |navigation=Навигационный компьютер |avionics= |maincomp= |countermeasures=Стигиевое маскировочное устройство Mk. III |armament=Лазерные пушки (5)Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption |lement= |bays= |escapepods= |crew=*Пилот (1) *Второй пилот / Бортовой бортовой стрелок (1) |skeleton= |passengers=Нет |capacity=90 кг |cargohandling= |consumables=2 стандартных недели |lifesupport=В наличии |communications= |othersystems=Механизм самоуничтожения |availability=Вооружённые силы |role=Прототип невидимого многоцелевого истребителя |firstuse= |era=Восстание |affiliation=Галактическая Империя }} Многоцелевой истребитель-невидимка TIE/ph, также известный как TIE/ph «Фантом» или «Фантом» V38' ( ) — прототип звёздного истребителя серии TIE, разработанный Галактической Империей во время Галактической гражданской войны. Изменение модели «Штурмовой истребитель V38» в «TIE Фантом» стало результатом развития проекта во главе с гранд-адмиралом Мартио Батчем. Истребитель был оснащён дефлекторными щитами и гипердвигателем, а также устройством, которого не видели десятилетия — стигиевое маскировочное устройство. Развитие началась в ответ на победу повстанцев в битве при Явине. После некоторых неприятностей в начале Батч был готов обеспечить поставку кристаллов стигия, которые использовались в маскировочном устройстве, а на луне Имдаар-Альфа началось производство истребителей. Тестирование закончилось после битвы за Хот, и Дарт Вейдер планировал использовать новые корабли для разрушительного нападения на флот Альянса. Однако после ряда схваток, повстанцы узнали о новой угрозе. Признав опасность, Альянс отправил двух пилотов, Салагу Один и Ру Марлин, чтобы захватить один из истребителей и исследовать его. Повстанцы успешно проникли на звёздный суперразрушитель «Террор», который готовился к запуску истребителей против Альянса, и сбежали на одном из Фантомов, с помощью которого уничтожили «Террор» и фабрику, на которой производились истребители. Однако приобретение Повстанцев оставалось у них недолго: был активирован механизм самоуничтожения Фантома, Повстанцы не успели изучить истребитель, и технология была потеряна. Характеристики TIE Фантом был модифицированной версией штурмового истребителя V38, в результате чего некоторые звёздные истребители относились к этому названию, а также к более общему «Невидимый TIE». Его дизайн был такой же, как и других истребителей серии TIE, которая доминировала в имперском истребительном флоте во время Галактической гражданской войны. Однако он отличался от других истребителей тем, что солнечные батареи были прикреплены непосредственно к фюзеляжу перпендикулярно корпусу, а не на пилонах. Как и у TIE/D Защитника, у Фантома крылья были равномерно распределены по всему корпусу, одно было над кабиной, а два других внизу по бокам. Большинство истребителей серии TIE использовало шарообразную кабину, а у Фантома она была удлинённой и напоминала кабины грузовых кораблей «Кореллианской Инженерной Корпорации», включая лёгкий грузовой корабль YT-1300 и появившийся позднее штурмовой бомбардировщик «Скимитар» компании «Sienar Fleet Systems».Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Звездолёты и транспортные средства Секция за кабиной была примерно треугольной, на ней крепились крылья, и в ней размещались сдвоенные ионные двигатели корабля. Шасси отсутствовало, поэтому приходилось поддерживать истребители, чтобы сохранить нижние крылья. Запущенный механизм сцеплялся с верхним крылом и переносил истребитель на место взлёта. Вход в кабину обеспечивал люк в нижней части фюзеляжа. Истребитель был рассчитан на экипаж из двух человек: одного пилота и одного стрелка. Экипаж сидел на разных местах: бортовой стрелок сидел впереди справа, а пилот сзади слева. Оба места были оборудованы дисплеями компьютеров и рычагами управления, необходимыми для работы истребителя. В отличие от многих представителей серии TIE, Фантом был оснащён системой жизнеобеспечения, что позволяло экипажу управлять им без громоздких шлемов и дыхательного оборудования. Однако экипаж носил гарнитуру с микрофоном и наушниками для улучшения речевой связи в полёте. TIE Фантом был вооружён двумя лазерными пушками, которые крепились под кабиной и могли быть связаны между собой. Ещё три лазерные пушки размещались на кончиках крыльев, и все пять пушек могли стрелять одновременно для достижения максимальной эффективности выстрела. TIE Фантом был более крепким, чем вездесущие истребители TIE/ln, и был оснащён дефлекторными щитами для обороны, на обычных TIE-истребителях щитов не было. Ещё одной необычной особенностью был гипердвигатель, позволяющий перемещаться между звёздными системами. Однако самым главным отличием TIE Фантома было маскирующее устройство. Оно использовало кристаллы стигия и позволяло истребителям становиться невидимыми не только для невооружённого глаза, но и для датчиков и сканеров. Когда TIE Фантом был невидимым, другие корабли, в лучшем случае, могли обнаружить только необычную аномалию сканеров и не получить форму для чтения. Даже другие TIE Фантомы не могли увидеть истребитель с маскирующим щитом. Чтобы в полной мере использовать маскирующее устройство, на истребителе размещалась система, позволяющая вести огонь из пушек истребителя в любое время, будучи замаскированным. Щит отключался, когда бортовой стрелок вёл огонь, и включался, когда огонь прекращался. Это позволяло Фантомам оставаться незамеченными до атаки и тем самым обладать преимуществом перед противниками, оставаясь практически всегда незамеченными, даже во время схваток истребителей. Технология TIE Фантомов считалась опасной для Империи, если бы она попала в руки врага. Чтобы избежать этого, разработчики установили на каждый истребитель механизм самоуничтожения, который мог быть активирован издалека. Никто не мог захватить Фантом и изучить его технологию. Роль 250px|thumb|left|TIE Фантом со включённым [[Маскировочное устройство|маскировочным устройством.]] Маскировочное устройство TIE Фантомов позволяло истребителям перемещаться в космосе, оставаясь незамеченными. Невидимость в сочетании с возможностью перемещения в гиперпространстве позволяла им проводить разведку в системах врага перед имперским вторжением. Во время битвы они могли двигаться около невидимой для основного флота области, ища уязвимые места для атаки. Устройство также было основным преимуществом в схватках с другими истребителями.Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история Независимость Фантомов была повышена системой жизнеобеспечения, которая позволяла действовать экипажу до трёх дней перед необходимостью вернуться на крупный корабль. Империя собиралась использовать Фантомы в полной мере, планируя с помощью флота таких истребителей уничтожить флот Альянса. Повстанцы, в свою очередь, поняли, что TIE Призраки представляют серьёзную угрозу, могущую безнаказанно уничтожить все их силы. Однако в итоге «Невидимый флот» не был реализован, а польза Фантомов в крупномасштабных сражениях так и не была проверена. Они использовались в ограниченных целях и небольшими группами, а не эскадрильями. Фантомы были эффективны в плане уничтожения патрулей Повстанцев. Истребители двигались позади врагов незамеченными и быстро их уничтожали. История Разработка Во времена Старой Республики, корабли с маскирующими устройствами были довольно распространёнными в Галактике. В маскирующей технологии использовались кристаллы стигия, которые добывались на планете Эйтен II в туманности Дрейгтон, но шахты стали иссякать и маскирующие устройства становились всё более редкими. Одним из последних известных кораблей с маскирующими устройствами был корабль Дарта Мола, модифицированный незадолго до 32 ДБЯ.Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Звездолёты и транспортные средства После восхода Галактической Империи, Император Палпатин дал гранд-адмиралу Мартио Батчу работу над проектом маскирующего устройства. Потеря «Звезды Смерти» привела в ярость имперское командование, ищущее оружие, которое могло бы неожиданно уничтожить повстанцев и обеспечить окончательную победу Империи. Сдержанность Батча, которая создалась из-за нежелания Мартио участвовать в интригах Императорского двора, навела Палпатина на мысль, что Батч - идеальный кандидат на пост лидера тайных разработок проекта. Работая на научно-исследовательской станции на планете Имдаар-Альфа, Батч годами искал альтернативу стигиевому маскировочному устройству, развивая проект в сторону гибридиума. Однако гибридиумное маскировочное устройство страдало от «двойной слепоты», оставляя корабль слепым к окрестностям. right|thumb|200px|TIE Фантом. Около 3 ПБЯ Батч отказался от гибридиумного маскировочного устройства, а вместо этого попытался воссоздать успешный стигиевый маскировочный экран, используемый на «Кинжале». Он приказал станции «Таркин», уменьшенной копии «Звезды Смерти», прилететь к планете Эйтен II. Батч использовал станцию, чтобы уничтожить планету и выпустить тысячи стигиевых кристаллов из ядра, для использования их в новом проекте. Когда была обеспечена поставка стигиевых кристаллов, Батч вскоре смог воссоздать старую версию маскировки. На фабрике на Имдаар-Альфе Империя начала изменять штурмовые истребители V38 для создания флота из невидимых истребителей. Помимо кристаллов стигия, истребители нуждались в поставке оридиумного топлива, и Империя создала горнодобывающий завод в поясе Араха для добычи руды. Для защиты развития проекта Батч реквизировал звёздный суперразрушитель типа «Палач» «Террор» под командованием адмирала Сарна. «Террор» и фабрика на Имдаар-Альфе также были оснащены маскирующими устройствами. Первые прототипы нового истребителя были протестированы около Дрейгтона с эскадрильей «Сигма», одним из первых подразделений истребителей, начавшим функционировать. После Битвы за Дрейгтон во время Войн клонов в районе Дрейгтонского треугольника были зафиксированы необъяснимые явления и появления призраков кораблей. Империя пользовалась ситуацией для прикрытия испытаний. Однако некоторые неудачи на ранних этапах исследований приводили к задержкам. В конце концов тёмный лорд ситхов Дарт Вейдер прибыл на демонстрацию заключительной части проекта. Находясь на борту Террора, Вейдер наблюдал испытание, в котором Эскадрилья «Сигма» напала на 3 истребителя «X-Wing». Все 3 истребителя были уничтожены, и Сарн посчитал это успешной демонстрацией, хотя он ожидал больше времени для проверки технологии. Нетерпеливому Вейдеру надоели бесконечные тесты. По его приказу все испытания были завершены, и вскоре Вейдер приказал начать полномасштабное производство новых истребителей. Спустя некоторое время флот из тысяч TIE Фантомов был готов на Имдаар-Альфе. Вмешательство повстанцев 250px|thumb|left|TIE Фантомы в ангаре. Примерно в то же время Альянсу повстанцев стало известно, что Империя работала над крупным проектом. Агент повстанцев Ру Марлин была отправлена на планету Имдаар, чтобы следить за деятельностью Империи в этой зоне и сообщать о высоком уровне деятельности, хотя она не знала характера угрозы. Однако агенты повстанцев на лёгком грузовом судне YT-1300 «Звезда Кореллии» узнали о горнодобывающем заводе в поясе Араха и поставках топлива для нового имперского оружия. Экипаж пытался доставить информацию Альянсу, но корабль был захвачен имперцами. Два постанческих истребителя «B-Wing», патрулирующие возле Дрейгтона, получили сигнал бедствия и начали расследование. Однако вскоре на них неожиданно напали TIE Фантомы, пилот истребителя Кирби погиб, а другой, Салага Один, был вынужден совершить аварийную посадку. Салага Один смог убежать с Дрейгтона на борту «Звезды» и передать Флоту Альнса информацию. Адмирал Джиал Акбар отправил Эскадрилью «Плут» на миссию по уничтожению горнодобывающего завода в Поясе Араха. Завод был успешно уничтожен повстанцами, но перед тем, как они вошли в гиперпространство, появились TIE Фантомы и уничтожили всех, кроме Салаги Один, который успел войти в гиперпространство за минуту до того, как был уничтожен истребителем. 250px|thumb|Салага Один и Ру Марлин в кабине TIE Фантома. Бортовой самописец истребителя «X-Wing» показал возможности TIE Фантома. Эти записи и разведка показали путь к «Террору», и Акбар направил Салагу Один на встречу с Ру Марлин. Они должны были проникнуть на планетарную базу поставок, прибыть на борт «Террора» и украсть один ин TIE Фантомов для изучения учёными Повстанцев и принятия контрмер. Два агента повстанцев, замаскированные под штурмовиков, успешно проникли на «Террор», когда звёздный суперразрушитель был готов выпустить флот Фантомов. Имперцы были предупреждены о злоумышленниках, и хотя агенты украли один истребитель, имперцы закрыли ангары «Террора», чтобы предотвратить побег. Повстанцы вылетели через сеть ангаров и надпалубных сооружений «Террора». В поисках выхода они обнаружили главный реактор звёздного суперразрушителя. Повстанцы понимали, что у них есть возможность уничтожить «Террор» и весь флот Фантомов на нём, и уничтожили фокусирующие устройства лучей реактора, из-за чего он взорвался. Когда «Террор» начал распадаться, повстанцы сбежали. Вейдер казнил Сарна за неспособность остановить побег, а затем улетел с обречённого корабля. 250px|left|thumb|Салага Один и Ру Марлин сбегают на Фантоме. Хотя судьба «Террора» была предрешена, имперцы выпустили TIE Фантомы, чтобы не дать повстанцам войти в гиперпространство. Имперские истребители вынудили корабль вернуться на Имдаар. Несмотря на все усилия Салаги Один, дефлекторные щиты вскоре начали пропадать, хотя Марлин включила маскируещее устройство до того, как имперцы его уничтожили. Когда «Террор» взорвался, стала видна ранее скрытая фабрика TIE Фантомов на Имдаар-Альфе. Марлин быстро поняла, сколько ещё истребителей внутри фабрики, и украла один из TIE Фантомов внутри. Повстанцы уничтожили фабрику со всеми истребителями. Украденные TIE Фантомы прилетели на базу повстанцев, где инженеры Альянса собирались изучить их технологию. Так как Империя потеряла свой флот TIE Фантомов, повстанцы надеялись установить устройства на свои истребители и использовать в будущих сражениях. Однако вскоре после посадки истребителей на планете был активирован их механизм самоуничтожения. Оба корабля и технология были потеряны. Последствия После провала проекта TIE Фантомов Батч сбежал во Внешнее Кольцо на своём оставшемся корабле и ушёл в подполье, чтобы избежать гнева Палпатина. Позже он был убит экипажем, который остался верен адмиралу Сарну. Хотя технология TIE Фантомов была потеряна навсегда, технология гибридиума стала частью Проекта «Воркнкс». В итоге гибридиумное маскирующее устройство было установлено на корвете CR90 «Воркнкс». Гранд-адмирал Траун с большим эффектом использовал гибридиумный маскирующий плащ в его кампании против Новой Республики. За кулисами TIE Фантом был создан Винсом Ли для видеоигры «LucasArts» 1995 года «Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire». Истребитель был разработан Ричем Грином на основе ранних эскизов шаттла T-4a класса «Лямбда». Грин адаптировал дизайн, чтобы сделать его похожим на дизайн других истребителей серии TIE, изменив узор на окне кабины и добавив солнечные батареи на крылья. Грин также включил предложения Ли, в том числе совки, похожие на вентиляционные отверстия. Грин считает, что TIE Фантом был самым тяжёлым элементом в игре, он должен был быть как новым, так и узнаваемым истребителем TIE, также как мерзким, так и устрашающим на вид.Rebel Assault II Official Player's Guide Хотя множество поклонников, в том числе Кёртон Сакстон, создавший «Star Wars Technical Commentaries»,TIE Fighters в Star Wars Technical Commentaries, (архивироано 3 декабря 2002 года)What is your favourite Imperial starfighter? на Jedi Council Forums (размещено 13 марта 2002 года в 06:57 CrixMakin)The Underused Snubfighters Thread. Woo, Scary. на Досках Сообщений StarWars.com (размещено 20 апреля 2002 года в 08:45 Kaelis)TIE Phantom на Wookiepedia (размещено 24 мая 2005 года в 22:22) назвали истребитель TIE Фантомом, признали это название каноничным только после выхода игры «Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption» в конце 2006 года, где он был назван «Невидимый TIE».Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история Истребитель был одним из юнитов в «Forces of Corruption», однако в игре нет каноничной информации о его использовании. Хотя в «Rebel Assault II» были видны все 5 пушек TIE Фантома, стрелять можно только из двух, которые находились под кабиной. Только в «Forces of Corruption» было показано, что истребитель может использовать все пять пушек. Появления * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire'' Источники *''Rebel Assault II Official Player's Guide'' * *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption: Prima Official Game Guide'' * *''Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн'' *''Руководство по эпохе Восстания'' *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела'' * * * * * * * *''Звёздные войны. Имперский справочник: Руководство командира'' *''Stay on Target'' *''Твердыни сопротивления'' Примечания и сноски Внешние ссылки * *TIE Fighters at Star Wars Technical Commentaries Категория:Продукция «Флотских систем Сиенара» Категория:Серия TIE Категория:Типы кораблей-невидимок